


Elise's Return

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [4]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: An enemy long thought to be dead is back seeking revenge on Jonny as the Quest Team, Kelly, Pablo and Brandy head back to Louisiana to help a young woman deal with the demon who killed her grandfather. Rating might change later.
Relationships: Jessie Bannon/Jonathan "Jonny" Quest, Pablo Simon Bolivar/Kelly Maxwell
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599622
Comments: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The real adventures of Jonny Quest or anything that has to do with the show. That all belongs to their respective owners Hanna-Barbera, WB, and some other companies. The characters you have never heard of on the show however are people I made up. They will be mentioned later in the story.

When the world last saw Elise Lenoir, the Quest kids were in New Orleans. Elise was a beautiful woman, who fell in love with Hadji Singh after he saved her from men that were after her. Jessie Bannon thought there was something fishy with the girl, but Jonny Quest didn't suspect her at first.

That was until an old man named Arnaud stepped in and told him the truth. Elise was a demon, and she has been around for years. She controlled people all around her into doing what she demands like Hadji or her "adopted mother" Mrs. Adrian. Elise stole Arnaud's sister, Celeste's body and face to live for 50 years and after those 50 years she was hunting Jessie so she can take over her body and live another 50 years. Jonny rescued Jessie and by plunging a blade into the bat creature, Hadji killed the creature right when the eclipse was over. Arnaud announced that Celeste can finally rest in peace before releasing her picture into the river. After all that was over, Jonny told the duo, "Hey, at least we got a great view of the eclipse."

In the river something was floating, and green eyes glowed in the river.

Six Months Later

A young girl was dancing with the wind, a few miles near the old river near the fateful house. Her long light brown hair moved gracefully with the wind on a beautiful day. The girl's name was Kacie Daniels. She was 15, almost 16 years old. Kacie lived with her grandfather, and they have been traveling all around America for the past four months.

"I wonder where grandpa is gonna take me when we leave New Orleans tomorrow," Kacie said aloud. She looked up to the sky. Kacie knows that the disaster called Hurricane Katrina destroyed what was once a beautiful city, but she knows that New Orleans will be fixed up and become twice as beautiful as before. Kacie went downtown to have a brief tour around New Orleans.

Kacie returned to the mobile home she and her grandfather lived in at 9pm. The police from Baton Rouge were at her home, looking for evidence.

"Hey," Kacie questioned, "What's going on? Where's my grandpa?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Cop #1 said, "Somebody broke into this house, and then the person killed your grandfather."

Kacie looked in shock, she became devastated.

"NO!" Kacie shouted, beginning to cry, "My grandpa! How?"

"We have no clue," Cop #2 replied, "Except that some blade the person had cut him, and killed him within less than 10 minutes."

Kacie's grandpa was waiting for her, when suddenly a mysterious figure broke into the mobile home. The old man called the police and told them about the break in. The figure cut his wrist and Kacie's grandfather passed out right after writing a note to warn Kacie of an upcoming doom. Ten minutes later, the cops arrived and found the old man dead on the floor. The murderer got away.

"Your grandfather left this note for you," Cop #1 said, giving a note to Kacie. Kacie read the note:

_Kacie,_

_When I give you this note, that means something has happened to me. I want you to go to the Quest Team. They reside in Portland, Maine. Have them to investigate my untimely death. Jonny Quest should remember that I helped him save the girl, Jessie Bannon from Elise's doom. That is how they will probably remember me by. Explain everything to them and have them to investigate my death/disappearance. Remember I will be okay._

_Your grandfather,_

_Arnaud_

Kacie looked over the note, and decided to go have the Quest Team to help her get justice of her grandfather's death. She managed to find out where the Quest Team was currently located and within less than 24 hours she took the plane to Florida since the mobile home became police property.

"Don't worry, grandpa," Kacie said tearfully as she rested in her seat on the plane, "You will be able to rest in peace once Jonny Quest and his family help me find your murderer and put him/ her to justice."

A familiar figure was gazing upon the plane Kacie was in. She was familiar by name but not by appearance as she was 5'7 in height with tan skin, hip length jet black hair and brown eyes covered by her sunglasses, wearing a white top with a red leather jacket and denim green jeans and brown boots.

"Good," Elise declared, "That girl will be the key to my revenge. I took care of the old man, now I gotta take care of that little brat that helped him interfere with my previous plan during the Eclipse. All will suffer."


	2. Meeting the Quest Team and Ghost Beaters

On the way to Maine, Kacie was thinking about of her grandfather and the murder that happened. Who killed her grandfather? Why would that person do such a thing? Who is the murderer?  
  
“We will be landing in Portland, Maine in about five minutes,” the intercom announced, pulling Kacie out of her reverie, “Please be buckled up.”  
  
Kacie buckled up, thinking, _Man. That plane ride went by so fast. It’s a two hour flight, but it felt like it was only 20 minutes. Whoa, I must be thinking a lot._  
  
The plane landed at the airport within five minutes later. As she stepped off the plane, the only thought she had was to get her luggage, and getting to the Quest Compound as fast as she could. As she stepped off the escalator to get to the luggage carousel, she tripped over someone and almost fell on her face.  
  
“Excuse me.” A man said, offering to help Kacie get to her feet.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir,” Kacie replied, looking at the man, “I’m kind of in a hurry.”  
  
“Oh, it’s fine,” the mysterious man dressed in black replied, smiling, “But you won’t get far with shoelaces like that.”  
  
“Oh!” Kacie noticed that her shoes were united, “I’m glad they didn’t caught while I was in the escalator, thank you, mister….”  
  
“My name is Stefano,” the man replied as Kacie knelt to tie her shoes, “Stefano Grayson.”  
  
“Oh thanks Stefano,” Kacie apologized, “I’m sorry I almost ran over you.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Stefano laughed, “Will you be staying here long? If so, maybe we will see each other again.”  
  
“I’m not really sure to be honest with you,” Kacie said, glancing at the luggage carousel, hoping that her luggage hadn’t passed yet. Stefano watched as Kacie excused herself to get her luggage. He smiled evilly, “Do not worry. We will definitely meet again.”  
  
Kacie was out of the airport, and looking for the Quest Compound. There was one thing that her grandfather had not mentioned and that is where the location of the Quest Compound was.

Stefano smirked evily as he got out his phone, “Mistress Elise? Yeah. She is at Florida now. Okay. I shall do that. I will keep you updated.”

Kacie was lost in thoughts again, and that was until a bright light was behind her. Kacie turned and saw two bulky looking thugs. They came out of their red Mercedes. Then they surrounded Kacie.  
  
“Hey Marty,” Thug #1 chided, “Little lamb chop here is lost!”  
  
“Maybe we should take her to our place, Luke,” Marty, thug #2 replied, then he looked at Kacie, grabbed her by her wrists and said, “Say, Princess would you like a ride home with us?”  
  
“No,” Kacie shouted in reply, “Let me go!”  
  
Luke got out his knife and held it towards Kacie’s neck, “Would you like a haircut, little lady?”  
  
“No!” Kacie screamed, louder within seconds, “NO! NO!”  
  
Within seconds before the thugs could slit her throat, somebody freed Kacie from the thugs’ wrath, and knocked down Luke.

“Hey assholes!” a female voice shouted, “Leave that girl alone!”   
  
“Who did that?” Marty exclaimed. Before Marty could look, he was knocked down as well.

Kacie opened her eyes, and saw a young boy, almost her age, well a couple of years younger. With him were a girl with jet black hair and a Mexican man. Kacie realized that the blonde boy looked familiar but the other two that were with him, were not so familiar. She could be wrong, but she knew this was the place. Luke and Marty tried to beat down the three, but man he had some fight in him.

“Don't you realize the math?!” the dark haired girl yelled at the thugs, “three against one. You are basically outnumbered!”   
  
Just then, the Mexican guy looked at Kacie and gave her his cellphone.  
  
“What is this for?” Kacie quietly asked.  
  
“Contact the police at once, they will know what to do.” the young man nicely instructed. Kacie nodded and contacted the police. Within 20 minutes, the police arrived and arrested both Marty and Luke.  
  
“Are there crimes here all the time in Florida?” Kacie asked the boy.  
  
“There was with Marty and Luke Robinson for the past few days. They are wanted for kidnapping, burglary, murder, and just about everything else in the book,” the blonde boy said, “ Well, thanks to you, the police have been able to get them to jail.”  
  
“Are they brothers?” Kacie asked. The boy nodded. Kacie and the boy stared at each other, and then the dark haired girl cleared her throat the boy finally said, “I forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me! My…My name is Jonny Quest!”

“Kelly Maxwell.”

“And I am Pablo Simon Bolivar.”   
  
“I knew you were familiar! Jonny that is.” Kacie replied, “My name is Kacie Daniels.”  
  
Kacie and Jonny shook hands. The same followed with Kelly and Pablo.   
  
“How come you knew I was familiar?” Jonny asked.  
  
“You won’t believe me,” Kacie replied in slight panic.  
  
“Well,” Jonny replied, “Come to the Compound. You can tell me everything that you need to.”  
  
Kacie went with Jonny, and explained her story. Then the two were at the house in the Quest Compound. Jonny and Kacie explained the whole story to Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, Hadji Singh, Alex Kenyon, Chloe Quest, Ash Williams, Ash's bodyguard/Knight of Sumeria Lexx, Ash's daughter Brandy Barr and Race's daughter Jessie Bannon.  
  
“Kacie Daniels,” Race recapped, “So your grandfather was recently murdered by an unknown person. He was part of the eclipse and saved my daughter from the awful demon, Elise.”

“Yeah.” Kacie answered, “Precisely.”  
  
Race nodded. Jessie seemed surprised. Kacie got out a picture of her grandfather and the heroes examined it.  
  
“He is familiar!” Benton exclaimed.

“So what shall we do regarding this situation?” Lexx asked.

“We shall head over to Lousiana this weekend and look into this situation.” Benton answered.

“Okay.” Hadji replied, “You can all go. Without me.”

“It is not that simple, Bangalore boy.” Ash replied.

“Yeah.” Race added, “You are included in this as well. We would never dare to exclude you in our missions and you know that.”

“I am never going back over to Louisiana!” Hadji exclaimed trying his best to maintain his composure, “Not after what has happened that is.”

“Hadji,” Benton spoke up, “it has been over a year.”

“Since what?” Brandy asked.

“Hadji was brainwashed by this Elise character.” Race answered, “and was used by the demon so that she could take Jessie's body to live another 50 years.”

“That must be awful but it was not his fault.” Brandy replied.

“Yeah.” Alex added, “How could he have known?”

“Wait.” Chloe told the group, “Tomorrow is Friday. After school is out for the weekend, we can head over for Louisiana to help Kacie with this Elise demon, given that she might be back.”

“I hate to have that feeling.” Jonny chided.

“Yeah.” Jessie added, “I'll say. Did not like the experience then, but I only hope it is only a hoax.”

“From what we have heard Jess,” Alex replied, “this seems like no hoax. Elise may pretty much be back and out for revenge.”

“Alex is correct.” Jonny stated, “and most likely her revenge will be targeted on me, Jessie and Hadji, as the rest of you have never met her.”

“Why wait?” Benton suggested, “We can go first thing tomorrow. Jonny, Jessie, Alex and Chloe can be excused from their school work tomorrow. You too, Brandy. If that is okay with your father.”

“I trust you guys will keep her safe.” Ash replied, “I promised Linda that I would spend this weekend with her and I do not plan to back out on that shit.”

“Well, that settles it.” Brandy replied, “I am in.”

“Kelly, Pablo,” Ash told his friends, “I need you two to go with the Quests as well.”

“Are you sure about that Jefe?” Pablo asked.

“The prophesied one is certain.” Lexx answered, “if anything happens to occur while you guys are out, I will be the one who guards Ash Williams.”

“That seems fair.” Kelly replied.

“Then tomorrow morning it is off to Louisiana.” Race declared. Hadji sighed as he was not really looking forward to this trip, but for the sake of his family, he agreed to go with them and for the sake of Kacie since her grandfather helped him, Jessie and Jonny during that eclipse last year. It was the least he could do. He could only hope for the best this time around.


End file.
